


风眼乐园（捌）

by Nekolim



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekolim/pseuds/Nekolim





	风眼乐园（捌）

26.

该死的，这条短信是怎么回事。范丞丞盯着屏幕，心脏狂跳不止，这个人存在的意义是为了耍他玩吗。可是他生气吗，一点也不，他总是会在那个人面前败下阵来。他知道黄明昊好端端的就变卦一定有什么原因，可是他逃避自己的态度让他心里极度的不舒服，为什么只会想到逃，抓紧他的手有那么难吗。明明可以再强硬一些，但每次这样他也感到累，之前的幸福感不是假的，有什么理由可以让他说放弃就放弃呢，即使是假装的又怎么样。他们是差两岁又不是差二十岁，两颗幼稚的心要维护感情听起来是不是就很可笑。

范丞丞叹了口气，在看到短信的时候他心里就有了打算，他打电话给司机钟叔，让他准备明早去接黄明昊，没有其他的解决办法了，唯有见到那个人。

周末早晨七点的校园显得格外冷清，范丞丞敲开了黄明昊宿舍的门，是他的舍友来开的门，范丞丞表明了来意，舍友让他进去。

范丞丞走到人床前，他身上还残留着些许酒味，睡得像小猪一样敞着肚皮，范丞丞皱着眉，也不管那么多，揽着黄明昊的脖颈和腿弯就将人从床上抱起。

宿醉加困顿让脑子清醒不过来，黄明昊的记忆还停留在昨晚的烧烤摊上，被打扰到休息，他苦着脸嘟囔道：“哎呀宋航你别闹……”

宋航？所以黄明昊在自己不在的期间到底干了什么好事，连昨天喝酒也是跟别的男生出去厮混咯？好一个不打自招。范丞丞抱着黄明昊的手不自觉地用力，眼神也暗了几分。

直到被人丢进车后座，黄明昊才清醒过来，他懵懵怔怔地睁开眼，看见的是身旁一脸阴沉的范丞丞。他低头发现自己身上还穿着小熊睡衣，脚丫子也光着，他尴尬地曲起圆润粉嫩的脚趾。

“你怎么来了……钟叔你让我下车。”黄明昊想开车门，但是已经上了锁，钟叔看了一眼范丞丞，通过后视镜朝他抱歉地笑笑选择忽视黄明昊的请求。

黄明昊懊恼地挠挠头，肯定是范丞丞搞的鬼。黄明昊偷偷用余光瞄着范丞丞，好像比上次见到更瘦了，神情也更冷了，黄明昊不禁心酸。

好开心哦，这么久没见到他了，要是能抱抱他就好了。

由于某人的缘故，车内的气压实在太低，黄明昊也不做声，没过一会又被困意袭击地东倒西歪，范丞丞接住再次歪过身子的人，让他躺倒在自己腿上，黄明昊顺手抱住范丞丞的手臂，这才能睡个安稳的觉。

这人，喝成这样，估计昨晚怎么发的消息都忘干净了吧。

到家后，范丞丞蛮力抓着他的手半拖半拽地带着黄明昊到了房间，他关上门把人带进浴室，不由分说地就扯开他的睡衣，推着他坐到马桶上抬起他的腿将他的睡裤连同内裤一起扒下。一连串的动作让本就脑袋发懵的黄明昊还没反应过来就被扒了个精光。还没调好的水温冲向他身上，黄明昊被冷的一激灵。

水流让他睁不开眼睛，他抬手挡着脸挣扎着站起身想要逃出浴室，“范丞丞你有病啊。”

范丞丞又一把将他拽了回来，努力压抑着怒火问道：“宋航是谁。”

他怎么会知道宋航的。黄明昊一时呆住不知道该怎么回答，范丞丞还以为他心虚，粗暴地欺上他的唇，原本只是带着惩罚的目的，但唇齿交融的瞬间，欲火也一同被点燃。

黄明昊起先呜呜嘤嘤地抗拒着，但是他太想念对方的味道了，最后竟也放弃了抵抗，甚至回应着他的吻，他身上的水还未擦干，便被范丞丞一边吻着一边推倒了床上。

他的手被抓着举在了头顶，咔的一声，冰凉的触感驱散了些许欲望，黄明昊熟悉这种感觉，他惊恐地睁开眼，对上的是范丞丞一脸的漠然。

他摇摇头，这才意识到刚才自己有多失态，“丞丞，不可以，你放开我。”

他的尾音都带出了哭腔，现在这种情况根本就不应该出现，他心里充斥着满满的罪恶感。

“不要什么，这里都这么硬了。”

范丞丞抓住他的分身慢慢套弄着，俯下身叼着他软又小巧的乳粒轻磨。

“唔……别……”

胸口及身下传来的刺激让他不自觉的绷紧脊背挺起单薄的胸膛，好像主动将自己送到了范丞丞面前。

范丞丞松开了他的分身，揉着他已经出了水的湿漉漉的后穴。

“宝贝的身体还是很诚实的。”他刺入一根手指，惹得黄明昊呜咽了一声。

“这里有被宋航碰过吗。”

黄明昊原本脑子一片空白听到宋航两个字，理智又被拉回来一丝，“你在说什么……唔……”

看他听到宋航两个字就有所反应，范丞丞气不过直接塞入三根手指，找准了他的敏感点一阵碾磨。黄明昊像要崩溃了一般，咬着被角不敢叫出声，泪水却不断从眼角溢出，他弓着身子，细小的青筋都浮在白皙的侧颈上，粉嫩圆润的脚趾猛然蜷缩，他的分身一颤一颤地射出了透白色的玉露。

气息紊乱不堪，黄明昊颓然地摊在床上，好像被耗光了所有力气，下一秒范丞丞扶着早就肿胀的硕大，直直挺入湿软的穴口。

“哈啊……” 

被温暖的穴肉紧咬着，范丞丞也粗喘出声，他一边挺动着腰身一边逗弄着黄明昊胸前的粉嫩。

“现在是谁在艹你。”

黄明昊要是胆敢说错一个字，范丞丞想他就真的该把这人囚禁起来了。

“丞……丞丞……不要了……呜呜……”

“乖。”

范丞丞奖励似的亲了一下他浮着细密汗珠的额头。黄明昊挣动着被禁锢的双手，才想起来自己动不了，他软着嗓子祈求道：“丞丞抱抱我。”

他思念极了范丞丞，现在他的顾虑全被那人晃没了，感受着体内深入骨髓的刺激，此刻的快乐是范丞丞带给他的，他只想要更加靠近，哪怕只是这一刻。

范丞丞将动作放缓，深入浅出像在按摩似的磨着他敏感的软肉，他抱着黄明昊，轻轻舔弄他的耳垂。

“唔……丞丞……我好想你。”

“我也一样，乖宝贝。”

欲望的阈值达到顶点，脑子里一阵白光闪过，黄明昊寻着范丞丞的唇吻了上去，下面的小嘴也一收一缩地将范丞丞的精液全部吸入穴心。

一切归于平静，范丞丞解开了拷锁，把他搂在怀里轻声说了一句对不起。

黄明昊也回抱着他，像是发泄一样突然狠狠咬住他的肩膀，范丞丞没吭声任由他去，过了一会黄明昊松口看着深深的牙印又伸出舌头轻轻舔着。

“是我要说对不起才对。”他趴在范丞丞的肩窝处。

“是不是我妈跟你说什么了。”

黄明昊默不作声，范丞丞早该猜到是这样，黄明昊的反应更是肯定了他的想法。

“没关系的，有我呢，你害怕我们就先不说，等到时机成熟了，我会让所有人知道你是我的，谁阻拦都没用。”

范丞丞抓着黄明昊的手十指紧扣举在他面前，“我再说一次，害怕就抓住我的手，不要再逃跑了。”

真的可以相信他吧，明明他都这么努力了，为什么自己就只想到了放弃呢。

黄明昊重重地点了点头，突然又被压到了身下。

“不能再来了，我受不了了丞丞。”

“不许装可怜，谁叫你睡觉的时候喊别的男生的名字。”

“我们没什么，他只是同学啦……唔……”

所有的解释被吞入腹中，所有的思念以及失而复得又化作满室的春潮。


End file.
